


Fantastic Four

by Crystalias



Series: Marvel 1616 [7]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: My take on Marvel's First Family, showcasing their origin, first encounters with Mole Man & The High Evolutionary, dealing with their new abilities and ending with Reed and Sue's wedding.
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Alicia Masters, Frankie Raye/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: Marvel 1616 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804681
Kudos: 2





	Fantastic Four

**NEW YORK, 2008  
**  
As [this song](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEcqHA7dbwM) starts playing, we open with Tony Stark in his office in Stark Tower listening to the Frank Sinatra song playing as the door opens. Two individuals walk in, one is a man in his mid thirties and the other is a woman in her early thirties. They are Reed Richards and Sue Storm.  
  
Reed: Mr. Stark.  
  
Tony: Reed! Sue! Great to see you again.  
  
Tony shakes Reed's hand and kisses Sue's left hand.  
  
Sue: Tony.  
  
Tony: I'd like to say congrats on the proposal.  
  
Reed: Thank you, Tony. It was the best decision we've made.  
  
Sue: Well, 8 out of 10. I still say our first meeting in Cambridge was the best, Honey.  
  
Reed: Ah yes, that was the best day of my life.  
  
Tony: How's Johnny?  
  
Sue: He's just the same boy you met years ago. Only difference is he's a bit older now.  
  
Tony: That's good to hear. So, I take it your both here on business?  
  
Reed: Indeed. Sue?  
  
Sue pulls out a Stark Tablet. She taps in a few commands, which then displays our solar system.  
  
Reed: Our galaxy, The Milky Way, has existed for billions of years. And yet we have never been able to contact any species beyond our own galactic borders.  
  
Sue: And yet, we have made contact in the past like with The Kree and The Skrull back in 1986 when they tried to retrieve The Original Vision.  
  
Tony: [bitterly] Don't bring up that failed invasion attempt.  
  
Sue: Anyway, near Pluto, a huge burst of unknown energy emerged and is slowly heading through our galaxy.  
  
Reed: And what I'm suggesting is we take a crew of scientists up there to study these "Cosmic Rays" and see if there would be a way to replicate their properties to provide a new energy source for Mankind. In a way, Earth would have enough power to get us through many possible disasters before they have a chance to happen.  
  
Tony: I see... Well, I'll tell you right now, Stark Industries will invest in this voyage of yours across the stars to study this possible scientific discovery and provide extra funding for The Baxter Building Institute for projects lead by your brightest minds and future employees. Assuming all goes to plan, Reed?  
  
Reed: When have I ever let you down, Tony?  
  
Tony: Uh... No comment.  
  
Tony presses a button and a bottle of champagne emerges from his table, along with three glasses.  
  
Tony: Here's to Earth's future.  
  
Reed: To the beginning of a safer Earth.  
  
Sue: To The Future of Mankind.  
  
They tap each other's glasses as the song ends, making us cut to black.  
  
 **FIVE MONTHS LATER**  
  
We fade to a bald man in late thirties looking at the state-of-the-art shuttle by Stark Industries. This is Ben Grimm. In the background, Reed and Sue are making final calculations.  
  
Ben: Stark sure likes ta show off.  
  
Reed: He's supported us in the past, and I don't see him stopping anytime soon.  
  
Ben: Yeah, well, I may have a question or two, Buddy.  
  
Reed: Anything about the mission?  
  
Ben: Yeah, actually. Don't ya think we're rushing things with this thing?  
  
Sue: I didn't think you were the nervous type, Ben.  
  
Ben: Well, Suzie, I wouldn't say I'm nervous exactly but I just gotta bad feeling about this mission. Somethin' in my gut says we should wait till those "what ya ma call it's" come back in a few years.  
  
Reed: Ben, we'll be fine.  
  
???: I'll be there to hold your hand if you get scared, Benny Boy.  
  
Everyone turns to see a man in his mid-twenties walk into the room. This is Johnny Storm, Sue's younger brother.  
  
Ben: What's he doin' here?  
  
Johnny: I'm your co-pilot. Didn't Sue or Reed tell you?  
  
Reed: Don't drag me into this, Johnny.  
  
Sue: I didn't tell him because I knew how he would react.  
  
Ben: Ya got that right, Suzie. As for you, Junior, what do you know about flying shuttles, or any type of aircraft for that matter?  
  
Johnny: Used to date someone in the USAF, gave me a few pointers among other things.  
  
Ben: Figures.  
  
Suddenly, Tony's face appears on the computer screen.  
  
Tony: Good afternoon, everyone. I trust we're all set for today's project?  
  
Reed: And minutes ahead of schedule. I just need to run one last check on the shield systems and-.  
  
Tony: I just did a scan and I think you're all set, Dr. Richards.  
  
Reed: Still, I should-.  
  
Sue: What Reed means to say is "Thank you for doing the last check for us, Mr. Stark".  
  
Tony: The pleasure is all mine, Susan. Good luck, all of you.  
  
Tony's face disappears.  
  
Ben: I'll head on in, and get myself ready.   
  
Johnny: You good?  
  
Ben: Yeah, let's do this.  
  
Everyone is in the cockpit fastening their buckles as the countdown begins. Ben mans the main controls and Johnny mans the secondary controls. Reed and Sue give each other a knowing nod. And as the countdown ends, the shuttle's engines ignite and slowly raise the shuttle towards the sky.  
  
Johnny: Houston, we have lift off.  
  
Ben: Just zip it, Armstrong.  
  
In no time, the shuttle is in the deep vacuum of space, basking in the wonders of the void.  
  
Johnny: Captain's Log, Stardate 0004: The Enterprise has begun it's latest mission in stargazing and a possible Klingon attack may be on the horizon.  
  
Ben: One more reference, and ya might find yaself floatin' back to New York.  
  
Johnny: That could be seen as mutiny, Mr. Sulu.  
  
Sue: Johnny, behave.

Johnny: Can't help it, Sis.

Reed: Just keep us steady, Johnny. Ben, activate the long range scanner while I prepare the energy retriever.  
  
Ben: Yeah, I think we've got a slight problem with that.

Sue: What do you mean, Ben?

Ben: Reed, ya know those cosmic rays ya want ta stare at?  
  
Reed: Study, and what about them?  
  
Ben: [pointing out the front window] They look anythin' like that?

Reed stares out the window in almost complete awe as a huge wave of unlimited energy floats towards the ship. His companions, on the other hand, stare in slight terror as the wave speeds towards them.

Johnny: I think we should abort.

Ben: For once, Kid, I agree with ya. Adjusting course back for good ol' Earth.

Unfortunately, it's too late. The wave hits the shuttle with full force, knocking it off course. Inside, our explorers feel the full powers of the cosmis wave.

Ben: Argh! I'm startin' ta get heavy! Johnny, Turn off the gravity settin's!

Johnny: It's not me, Big Guy! Anybody else feeling hot right now?

Reed gets up and tries to reach for the controls while Ben struggles on the floor and the shuttles enters Earth's atmosphere.

Sue: Reed, where are you? I can see anything!

Reed looks back and, before he can check on his fiance, he sees a shoreline.  
  
Reed: EVERYONE HANG ON!!!  
  
The shuttle goes down towards Scotland and crashes near the shore of Dunbar. This is the moment where we fade to black.  
  
To be continued...


End file.
